


Sheriff Stiles Stilinski

by Werewolfinthetardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Kink, M/M, cop uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfinthetardis/pseuds/Werewolfinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sheriff Stiles Stilinski finds an intruder in his home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheriff Stiles Stilinski

Stiles buttoned up the last button on the brown shirt and looked in the mirror. He looked good however there was one thing missing. He moved to dresser and started rummaging through his top drawer. Found them. He walked back to the mirror and put on the sunglasses. He was the complete package, a real cop. Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when he heard doors closing and clanking sounds.

Stiles slowly tip-toed down the hall to the top of the stairs. He descended the stairs like he was hovering. He was proud of himself for how quiet was being…for once in his life. Stiles looked around the wall on the stairs to see a man dressed in black filling a bag with stuff from his house. Stiles took the gun from the holster, raised it at the individual, and yelled “Freeze”. The burglar turned around, dropped the bag, and put his hands in the air. The man kept his head down. Stiles shifted one hand off the gun and pushed the radio on his chest, “We have a 459 in progress at the Stilinski residence. I’m requesting backup.” He put both hands back on the gun, “Now on your knees!” The burglar did as he was told. “EH EH keep the hands up!” Stiles waved the gun to mimic the motion. Stiles cautiously moved toward the suspect. With cat like reflexes he holstered the gun, removed the cuffs from his belt, and fastened the first cuff on the burglar’s wrist. He pulled the other burglar’s other arm down and behind his back. Stiles did it. He caught the burglar.

“Now let me get a look at the man dumb enough to try and steal from the sheriff.” Stiles moved from behind the burglar to look in his face. The man had his head down. “Look at me!” Stiles demanded. The burglar didn’t respond. “Oh so you want to play hardball.” Stiles removed the nightstick from his belt and poked the suspect hard in the chest. He moved the baton under the man’s chin and lifted the burglar’s head up. The burglar shook his head to try and get the baton from under his chin. It didn’t work. Stiles roughly tapped the man’s chin just to let him know who was boss. “Let me get a good look at you.” Stiles lifted the sunglasses off his face and leaned in to the burglar. He pushed the radio on his chest again and began to speak, “Suspect is dark haired, Caucasian male, about 6 feet tall, athletic build” He stopped and stared at the guys face, “suspect has light eyes, strong cheek bones” The suspect snarled at Stiles. “Think you’re such a tough guy don’t you.” The burglar glared.

Stiles stood to his full height then pulled the guy’s hair to force his head back. “Let me tell you what’s going to happen, you’re going to get arrested, I’m going to press charges, you’ll get sent to prison, you’ll wear orange, and you’ll be someone’s bitch for 5 to 10 years. He could be named Bubba or maybe even Frankie. I don’t know. But what I do know is that your ass won’t be yours anymore. Do you want that?” The burglar didn’t respond. His face was emotionless. Stiles let go of the guys hair. He took the nightstick and whacked the burglar in the chest.

“Answer me boy.” Stiles raged pulling the guy’s head back again by his hair. “No.”  
“No what?” Stiles clubbed the guys side. “No sir!” The burglar let out. “That’s more like it boy. Now what are you going to do to stay out of prison?” Stiles asked high on power. “Anything…sir.” There was an ounce of fear on the burglar’s face. It was barely readable. “Anything huh?” Stiles started walking around the figure on his knees. “I think we could work out a deal. Stiles stopped in front of the suspect. He leaned down, “You’ve got a pretty little mouth on you.” The burglar looked at Stiles emotionless. Stiles whacked the guy in the chest again. “I paid you a compliment. What do you say?!”

“Thank you sir.”

“That’s better. Why don’t you stop being rude with that pretty little mouth of yours and put those dick sucking lips to work.”

“Ok sir.” The burglar nodded.

Stiles took the baton and started rubbing it along the suspects lips. The burglar opened his mouth and ran his tongue on the tip of the baton. “You like that don’t you?” Stiles said with sick satisfaction.

“Yes sir.” was the only reply.

Stiles held the nightstick like it was the cock between his legs. The burglar began to bob as he took the stick deep in his mouth. Stiles pulled the club out and lightly tapped it on the burglar’s lips. “You want more?”

“Yes sir.” the emotionless voice responded.

“Good. Except talent like yours should be used on bigger things.” Stiles tossed the baton on the couch and unzipped his pants. He yanked the hardening cock from it’s confines. “Do you want some of this boy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Stiles inched closer to the burglar, grabbed the guy’s hair, and rubbed his cock around the guy’s face. The stubble pricked at his cock but it felt good. The burglar opened his mouth and licked the tip of Stiles’ cock. He then leaned his head into Stiles’ groin and ran his closed mouth along the shaft of the presented cock. Then in an instant the handcuffed man opened his mouth and devoured Stiles’ cock. With every bob of his head the burglar took Stiles’ cock deeper in his throat. “Keep it up boy.” Stiles’ cock broke out of the suspect’s mouth with a plop.

“Yes sir.” There was a smirk on the burglar’s face.

Stiles’ grabbed his cock and began to smack the guy’s cheeks. “You like that you little slut, don’t you.”

“Yes sir.” Without warning the burglar had Stiles’ cock back in his mouth. He ran his tongue up the base of Stiles’ shaft. Then switched to sucking the head of the cock. The suspect was sucking so hard Stiles’ thought his dick might detach. With another plop the suspect released the cock from his mouth. Stiles’ grabbed the guys hair yet again and pulled his face down to give his balls some needed attention. The guy slowly licked and nipped. Then began run his tongue up the middle of policeman’s balls. The burglar shifted his head slightly and took the left side into his mouth. Sucking ever so slowly to tease his capturer. The policeman moaned at the pleasure. The burglar released, then slashed his tongue across the skin in front of him. This time with furry he began to suck and lick, over and over. “Fuck your mouth feels good.” The burglar pulled back and looked up at the policeman.

“Thank you sir.”

Within another second the burglar was trying to take all of the cop’s cock in his mouth. Back and forth. Whirling his tongue over the hardened cock in his mouth. Licking up all the juices the policeman was oozing. Stiles’ grabbed the man’s hair pulling his mouth further on his cock. “Fuck I’m so close.” Further down his cock the inferno of a mouth traveled. That tongue was the closest thing to heaven. The policeman was so close. He could feel the pressure of ecstasy aching for release. The burglar knew he had a job to finish and went hard and fast.

The door slammed and the two men turned their attention.

“Oh God!” and like that Stiles was shooting a hot, white, jet of liquid on Derek’s face.

Mr Stilinski stood at the door horrified. He just walked in on Derek giving Stiles a blowjob…in Mr. Stilinski’s uniform. The sheriff couldn’t move. He was trying to process the cum dripping off Derek’s face as both boys looked horrified.

Stiles was shaking, it was 95 percent orgasm, 5 perfect shame and fear. “Oh my God Dad! What are you doing home?” He asked trying to tuck his wet and messy cock back in his pants.

“I had the wrong shift, I work my double tomorrow. The bigger question is what are you two doing?!” Mr. Stilinski really noticed what the scene entailed. Derek stood up from kneeling still handcuffed and looking desperate to wipe the come off his face. “I’ll let you two get fixed and then we’ll be having a serious talk.”

Stiles just nodded.

“All three of us.” It put the fear of God in both parties. The sheriff walked into the kitchen and left the boys alone.

“Uncuff me.” Derek said with a slight laugh.

“I can’t believe he came home! Didn’t you hear him?” Stiles asked fumbling around on the belt looking for the key.

“I was slightly preoccupied with your cock in my mouth!” Derek barked back.

“It was so worth it.” Stiles said with a huge grin after he unlocked the handcuffs.

Derek smiled and raised his eyebrows in agreement. He ran his tongue around his mouth trying to get some of the cum off his face. He quickly gave up and tried to wipe the rest of it off with his t-shirt.

“You ready to go face sentencing?” 

“I guess.” He gave his face one more quick wipe. He felt sticky but didn’t have any more options.

“Let’s go.” Stiles said dejectedly. He leaned in and gave Derek a quick kiss.

“He’s going to kill me." Derek muttered wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist as they headed for the kitchen.

“I’ll be grounded for life.” Stiles said leaning into his boyfriend.

“Do you think it’s too early to discuss conjugal visits?” Derek asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. If any Sterek shippers would like to follow me my tumblr is Werewolfinthetardis. Also feedback is love.


End file.
